mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Djibril – The Devil Angel
is a hentai anime OVA series, composed of three four-episode series. It is based on the erotic video games (eroge) ''Makai Tenshi DJibril, Makai Tenshi DJibril —episode 2— and Makai Tenshi DJibril 3, which were created by Front Wing. The game series also won a Bishojyo Game Award as of September 5, 2008 as part of the best game series ever.美少女ゲームアワード2008 The first two games were rereleased in 2008 due to a problem with DirectX 10 and the video playback software, causing Frontwing to standardize all three games released that year with the same engine, which removed compatibility with Windows 98 and Me. Makai Tenshi DJibril 4, the beginning of a new saga based at a school seemingly founded by Luvriel for Devil Angels, was released on April 23, 2010, and graphics displayed in native 576i HD. This series is created by Kuuchuu Yousai and produced by Noboru Yamaguchi. Story It all started when summer break began. Naoto Jinno (Jinno Naoto) and Rika Manabe (Manabe Rika) confessed their love they had for each other since their childhood and began dating. Suddenly a boy named Asmo appeared. He declared he was a devil and attempted to kidnap Rika. Naoto did his best to save Rika, but he couldn’t defend against the devil’s power. At that very moment, a girl named Luvriel, who said she was an angel, came and saved them. Luvriel was injured in the battle against the devil and was brought to safety. Luvriel then told them the facts behind the incident; the angels in Heaven and the devils in Hell have been fighting for a long time. She also informs them that the devil would return for another attack. Because Luvriel had lost her power during the fight, she requested Rika to fight as a replacement. The devil had also lost his power in the fight. He then met up with Meimi Otonashi (Otonashi Meimi), a classmate of Naoto's, happened to come and see Naoto confess his love to Rika. This made Meimi jealous of Rika. Taking advantage of her jealousy, Asmodeus haunted her. He turned Meimi into an evil heroine, Misty May, and made her attack Rika again. Meanwhile, Loveriel turned Rika into "St. Jibril" (Jiburiru) and let her fight against the forces of evil, eventually destroying Asmodeus. After the first series ends, the story continues. New characters including Hikari Jinno (Jinno Hikari), Naoto's little sister and Rococo, Asmo's sister appear in the new series. Within the series, Rika gets kidnapped by Misty May by using her monster to attack Rika. After the kidnapping, Naoto becomes upset that Rika was taken away. Similar to Rika's fate in the first series, Luvriel gets Hikari to become a Devil Angel. However, for this to occur, Naoto must make love with his sister. Initially, Naoto is shocked and refuses to commit such an act, but soon changes his mind when Hikari offers herself in order to save Rika. As they have sex, Hikari transforms into Jibiriru Aries and fights the forces of evil... including Dark Jibril, the converted form of Rika Manabe! This peace is short-lived, with a strange new photography student taking pornographic pictures of some of the students, something connected to the return of Misty May. When a more powerful monster than they've ever faced before attacks them, Hikari Jinno is abducted, and the New Angelic Gaia Interface is activated, in the form of a blue-haired virtual girl named Nagi... Can the N.A.G.I rescue Hikari... or is it too late already? Characters ; : A main protagonist of the series. Ever since he met Rika in childhood, he became great friends with her. Until that indecent that Rika had, Naoto wants to spend time some more with Rika and wanted to have a nice relationship with Rika, until Asmo appeared to kidnap her. When Loveriel was defeated, Naoto and Rika help her to take her back into his room. As they realize that Loveriel was really an Angel, she told stories the facts behind the incident. Rika wanted to be an Angel just like Loveriel, but it turns out that she has to lose her virginity to become an angel, so she decided to lose virginity to Naoto. Later in the second series, he becomes less perverted than before. Ever since Rika was kidnapped, he felt an emotional feelings in him and has been sadden when Rika was kidnapped. However, he loves Rika so much that he missed her. As for his little sister, Hikari, she usually gets jealous but is sweet to her brother since they had genetic sexual attraction to each other, which cause Hikari to worry. However, Naoto lets her sister to save Rika for him to become a Devil Angel and fights for him for his love. ; : A quiet and sweet student who has been with Naoto since childhood. At her childhood, Naoto doesn't seem to be getting along with Rika pretty well back then, but when he got close to her, they were really close friends. As Naoto accepts to be her boyfriend, she cried of joy. Suddenly, Asmo appeared above a tree and he declared to attack and kidnap Rika with tentacles. Naoto tried his best to save Rika, but he couldn’t defend against the devil’s power. But when Loveriel arrived, she was wounded during the battle. When the battle is over, Naoto and Rika took her back to the apartment. Rika was worried about Loveriel and wants to take her to the hospital. As Loveriel woke up, she wanted to find a devil whom is attacking her. When she told stories about how angels and devils fought. Rika accepts to be a part of the army. Unfortunately, for Naoto, angels are supposed to be girls, but when Loveriel told Rika that she has to lose her virginity, she felt shocked and worried. She was later got kidnapped at the beginning of the second anime (First in Jibril 1) and transforms into a darker form of herself. ; : Introduced in the second game, Hikari is visiting her brother, and witnesses the defeat of the original Jibril. Partially due to being exposed to the secret of Jibril, and partially since she was the only person available to replace Rika, she ends up recruited as the second Jibril, with the suffix of Aries, in order to rescue Rika from the clutches of Misty May and Rococo. Later in the third game, Similar to kidnapping of Rika, she was captured by demons and becomes her darker-self, and becomes a major role of the game. ; :The newest of the Devil Angels known as Jibril, Nagi is in fact a computer program called N.A.G.I, or the New Angelic Gaia Interface. Part of a new effort in Heaven to use less humans and angels in their battles, due to, effectively, demand outstripping supply, she is recruited to help with the main mission after some kind of strange spell is being cast on Rika, and Hikari was captured... ; : The only character not retired after Makai Tenshi DJibril3, Lovriel is a low rank angel who appears as Asmo is attacking Rika, attempting to stop him, but failing, and deciding instead to move in with Naoto and help him support Rika, and later Hikari and Nagi, although she seems to spend more time spying on him. Also, despite Loveriel's childish appearance, and occasionally actions, she is in fact 10,009 years oldSee: Jiburiru - The Devil Angel Episode 2 Devil Angels A major plot point of each of the three games is the transformation of the female lead into one of the Devil Angels, under the title of DJibril, with later games, and the associated anime including the sub-plot of cleansing a former lead character. This is done using a halo, normally supplied by Loveriel, but alternative transformation methods do appear in the various games. The form of a Devil Angel differs with the person, with each having both an angelic aspect and a demonic aspect, depending on how they gain the power to transform. These usually are signified by a change in hair color, with angelic Jibrils, all having hair that is some shade of light blue, and transformation into a leotard-style outfit. The only exclusion to this is the New Angelic Gaia Interface, which only has the change being that Nagi is changed into a leotard. In Makai Tenshi DJibril 4, however, this is changed completely to a form of jumpsuit, with hair colors not changing. In the games, the dark aspect is indicated by the colors of their uniforms changing to red and black, as well as changing their eye color, as well as other additions dependent on the level of corruption. Later games used the specific title DJibril for them so they wouldn't be confused with the historical angel Gabriel. Known Devil Angels include - ;Rika Manabe (DJibril):The first of the three Devil Angels, as well as the only one not related, by blood or choice, to Naoto. She is Loveriel's replacement in the first game, due to a mutually assured destruction strategy going wrong. She was captured in the second game by a giant worm creature, and over the course of the game, put through a perverse version of her training in the first game, and in the third game, she was weakened by the use of a spell cast through the corrupted hand of Dark Aries. ;Hikari Jinno (DJibril Aries/Dark Aries):The second of the three Devil Angels, Aries was recruited to replace Rika when she is defeated in battle and taken as spoils. She also spends most of the third game in a second, corrupted, persona of Dark Aries, which has a unique power to control minds. She is stronger willed than Rika, managing to break the controlling influence of Misty May in the third game multiple times, and, at least in the anime, summoning her own 'Super Nova' style attack despite being almost completely controlled. ;New Angelic Gaia Interface (DJibril Zero):Jibril Zero is a last-resort Jibril, in that a N.A.G.I has the capability to regenerate damage, and even incapacitation, within reason, can be recovered from as long as the interface can be restarted properly. She has only been used once in this capacity, during the third game, when Jibril Aries is abducted, and used to further incapacitate the original Jibril. ;Meimi Otonashi (Misty May):While not a Devil Angel in the sense that she was recruited by Asmo originally, Misty May does gain power in the same ways as all three Jibrils. Numerous attempts have been made to befriend Misty May, but she is never able to achieve her actual DJibril appearance or identity, appearing, in all three original games, as a gothic lolita with black bat wings. Notably, She was pivotal in some cases to the capture and controlling of the first two Devil Angels. ;Super X-32:A false angel created in the third game and anime, intended to be a counter for the Jibril series. Rather than having a human component, Super X-32 is a gynoid with several weapons and features intended to render the need for agents like Dark Aries and Misty May largely redundant. In the anime, she is considered to be Nagi's mirror duplicate, while in the games, she is only encountered once during NAGI's ending path. Powers "Amore" (Magical Energy): Transforms Rika, Hikari or Nagi into DJbril from having sex with a person of the opposite sex for whom they care for. Negative Amore, created by tentacle and/or demonic sex causes a Devil Angel to turn dark. Notably, Super X-32 can absorb and use positively-charged Amore according to the anime, making it clear the Amore is virtually identical, but processed differently by a Devil Angel, however it is made. "Tenshi no Shiki" (Angelic Ceremony): By performing particular sex acts under the same conditions as when they accumulate Amore certain powers are stored up. Each power has two different forms: A Heaven Form and a Hell Form, which are achieved by a different act, but give the same effect. Despite the names of the forms, they do not visibly cause a Devil Angel to have a greater or lesser chance of turning Dark over time. These were phased out with later revisions of the DJibril transformation process. "Cellular Regeneration": A unique power of Jibril Zero, She is able to regenerate battle damage like the loss of limbs without too much effort, but she is not able to avoid some forms of damage, due to limits in her programming. This also allows her to shape-shift parts of her body to create extra weapons to offset the loss of some human-type DJibrils. "Angel Super Nova" - A Super Form, used once when their main powers fail them, this powers them up, allowing them to break free of whatever danger they are in. It is empowered by the wishes of someone who they especially care about. In Series 1, Jibril used this to break up the perverted Angelic Ceremony and allowed herself to destroy Rirouge. In Series 2, Jibril Aries used a variant of the technique to both defeat Dark Jibril and to break free of the dark trance. As far as can be told, Jibril Zero, Super X-32 and Misty May cannot use any version of this ability, the former due to being artificially created, the latter due to never appearing in any of the three games as a angel. "Zero Cannon" - A ability shown for Jibril Zero in the anime, it allows her to attack demons at more extreme ranges, by firing a beam of positively-charged Amore, with the side-effect that it cannot be used to defeat Devil Angels, including artificial ones like Super X-32. Theme Songs In the quadrilogy, the opening theme songs differ from one another. Game theme songs were later inserted in the anime series at the end of credits, when the episode ends, in lieu of title credits. These were supplemented in the latest two games by ending themes, with both games having their opening sequences released online well in advance of the game's release. In the original three games, The themes, where appropriate, are used in instrumental form as a leitmotif for each of the main female leads, and a remixed instrumental form is used as the menu theme for all four games. The Lyrics, Composer, and Vocals of the theme songs were written by the Japanese pop rock band, Funta (Under the name of U), with the help of the Anime J-Pop company, GWAVE. Themes in Episode 1 *Opening: Themes in Episode 2 *Opening: Themes in Episode 3 *Opening: Kuru Kuru Lovely Day (クルクルlovely day) *Ending: Themes in Episode 4 *Opening: the first the last *Ending: 新生時～この恋ときみとあたし～ Kuru Kuru Lovely Day was released as an audio CD as part of the promotional materials for Episode 3. Other themes include "Control Is Impossible", A fast tune used in the three games and two anime to indicate a comical or crazy moment, which seems, in a lot of cases, to involve directly Loveriel, becoming almost a leitmotif in itself. References External links * Makai Tenshi DJibril - PC game at Front Wing * Makai Tenshi DJibril -Episode 2- - PC game at Front Wing * Makai Tenshi DJibril 3 - PC game at Front Wing * Makai Tenshi DJibril 4 - PC game at Front Wing * * Category:2004 video games Category:Front Wing games Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Bishōjo games Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Eroge Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games Category:Fictional angels Category:Fictional demons Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs es:Djibril – The Devil Angel ja:魔界天使ジブリール ru:Jiburiru: The Devil Angel